


red in tooth and claw

by mardi (mardisoir)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardisoir/pseuds/mardi
Summary: The small folk know her by many names.





	red in tooth and claw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachis/gifts).



They say she leads a great army of Northmen and wildlings, her scarlet hair braided into a coronet on her brow she rides into battle dressed all in white with her war dogs baying and snapping at her heels. There are whispers that in the midst of battle her eyes turn berserker pale, the colour of ice, of snow, and her hell beasts act without words or direction, tearing out the throats of her enemies. She walks through the carnage, beautiful as the maiden herself, her pale dress turned dark with viscera and blood. 

Sansa Stark, the Queen of Winter.


End file.
